This invention relates to a mainshaft eccentric assembly for multi-unit rotary mechanisms.
There have been many attempts at providing an inexpensive yet effective mainshaft for multi-unit rotary mechanisms, such as the Wankel-type rotary engine. For example, built-up or sectional mainshafts have been developed in an attempt to solve the problems of assembly and disassembly. Such designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,279,279 and 3,240,423. However, segmented mainshafts are dificult to align and rigidly couple together. Also, earlier proposed designs, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,435, have required complex support structures for the intermediate housing support bearings, the provision of openings in the intermediate housing, and the provision of split stationary gears. This is because a shaft with an integral eccentric cannot pass through a unitary stationary gear. Such arrangements cannot be quickly and easily assembled.
One type of built-up mainshaft is disclosed in Lloyd, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,448 wherein the eccentric element is slotted to render the eccentric element inwardly deformable to grip the mainshaft. Another eccentric assembly is described in Grabill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,075 where a two-piece eccentric is clamped on a shaft by a pair of wedged-shaped clamping members. However, in both the '448 and '075 designs, the mating surfaces of the mainshafts are cylindrical about a single common axis. Thus, the mating of these surfaces with the other parts of the assemblies does not, by itself, resist relative rotation between the eccentrics and the mainshafts.